


In The Furnace Of Your Own Heart

by AceSetoKaiba



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Gen, Star Wars plot is happening in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSetoKaiba/pseuds/AceSetoKaiba
Summary: A Star Wars themed retelling of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep."He took Ventus, and Ventus alone in arms and ran.“Terra! Aqua! Follow me!” He cried out as he collapsed the doorway behind him for ease, sealing his heart with the room. The children at his side, Eraqus ran for his life. Away from the Jedi Temple, away from the Clone Troopers, and away from Darth Vader."





	1. Let It Burn

Ash, fire, smoke, and the scent of cauterized flesh fill the air as Jedi Master Eraqus runs through the Jedi Temple. His eyes water due to the heat and the smoke filling the air, but that is nothing compared to the weight of his heart at the sight of his home in flames.

Eraqus does not yet know it, but it is Empire Day. The day the Galactic Empire rises, and the Jedi fall. 

Eraqus does not yet know the council has already fallen. 

Eraqus does not yet know one of their best and brightest stars has betrayed them.

Eraqus does not yet know his brothers and sisters across the universe are fighting, falling, and dying as he runs. He is too focused on survival to extend his senses.

What Eraqus does know, is that Clone Troopers, men who have fought side by side with him for three years are gunning down children and teenagers.

He knows he has to get to to the children’s ward before the clones do. His booted feet stomp down the corridor and he skids to a halt. A battalion of clone troopers stands before him blocking the corridor and in front of them, stands a familiar figure at their head but twisted and wrong. The figure’s hood covered face slowly raising to stare in his direction.

“Skywalker?” He murmured, confused and stunned. His guard dropped by the sight of the hooded figure standing side by side with the traitors. It took him far too long to notice he sickly, glowing yellow eyes. When Skywalker sprung at him he was focused far too much on the dark side aura and the glowing eyes to respond until the last moment. Shock muddled his mind.

His green lightsaber snapped into being to deter the oncoming blue blade but Skywalker had the strength of ten men on a normal day, never mind when he was fueled by the dark side.

“It is Vader now.” He hissed low and dangerous, reminding Eraqus of a predator on the hunt. His lightsaber batting Eraqus’ to the side and scoring a glancing hit across his cheek. Only Eraqus last minute defense prevented the former Jedi from taking off the mans head entirely. It hadn’t even been a proper defense, only muscle memory. 

“Anakin!” Eraqus shouted again, despair in his voice. “What is the meaning of this?” Behind Skywalker he heard all the clones rifles click as they moved them into firing squad position. 

Skywalker was a whirlwind as he assaulted the Jedi Masters guard. The Jedi’s saber was batted away with ease every time he brought it up in guard, but Skywalker had been a front line soldier the last three years, Eraqus a teacher and only occasional soldier. 

Finally, Eraqus lightsaber was tossed from his grip, and Skywalker slashed down the side of Eraqus face, missing the eye by centimeters. He cried out as the wound burned then was immediately cauterized.

“It is Vader now.” He hissed, as Eraqus tumbled onto his back. The blue sword pointed as Eraqus throat. “Darth Vader.” 

Eraqus eyes widened. Darth? His world collapsed around and out from under him. The Sith had the Chosen One, The Son Of Suns, at their call. That was when he felt it, the light of the universe going out. The Force howling in sorrow at the loss, at the wound, at being ripped asunder. Her champions of Light falling everywhere at once.

It was centered on Anak— No, Darth Vader

The man, normally a shining supernova of tinted light that encompassed everyone in the room was a tornado, at war with itself, tearing at itself. Wounding itself and at war with everyone that came near Vader.

Destruction was the nature of the dark side.

“I don’t care what you call yourself.” A man growled his voice like gravel, the sound of bodies hitting the floor and the hum of a new lightsaber behind them.

They turned to see the Clone troopers lying on the floor, Jedi Master Xehanort standing before them. His steel gray eyes burned with fury and righteousness. His black cloak over brown robes swayed gently in the breeze as it settled from his swift take down of the clones. The man who had been raised alongside Eraqus, who had taken his trials and fought by Eraqus side in the Clone Wars. 

Xehanort was well respected for his study of the light and the scholarly study of the dark.

“Two old men, is that all that the Order has left?” Vader mocked, his saber still at Eraqus throat. 

“It is all that is needed.” He replied, before leaping at Vader. Xehanort was a user of Ataru form, the aggressive acrobat form.

However Vader was a master of the form, his saber countered Xehanorts.

“Run!” Xehanort shouted. “I know your goal, run!” He said as he started another offensive combo.

Eraqus rose, grabbing his saber. His mouth opened to protest. 

“No—“ 

His body was sent flying from Xehanorts force push down the hallway, and the roof brought down seconds later between them. He could only listen to the sound of combat.

His voice hitched, tears stung at his eyes. “Xehanort.” They both knew the man would’ve lost in a spar when the Sith was just Skywalker. Against the monster juggernaut that wore Anakin’s face…

He turned and continued on his path, hurrying as fast as he could. 

He felt Xehanorts presence spike before becoming muffled before he could no longer track it. He could make an educated guess. He couldn’t even tell what the spike was from. Adrenaline? Agony? Acceptance? 

He had no time to mourn now. 

He nearly slid into the wall from due to speed as he reached his destination. Blind panic fueling him, he slammed open the door to one of youngling clans, first he could find. He rushed through the hydraulic door and looked around.

A small brown haired boy, no more than six stared back at him with terrified brown eyes, he was clutching a blue haired girl desperately who mustve been four or five.

“Master Eraqus! There’s too many of them! What’re we gonna do?” The blue haired girl shouted, eyes defiant and ready to be told to fight. “Terra says he saw Master Skywalker—“ her breath hitched, disbelieving. No way Anakin would—? The brown haired boy nearly flinched out of her grip. 

Oh no, what had the boy seen.

“I—“ he gulped and started again. “I saw Skywalker at the front door.” He stopped. Eraqus sighed, the front door had been a blood bath, he had seen the aftermath. “I grabbed Aqua and ran into the first room we could find. She didn’t see it.”

He knelt down with them and before he could prompt them the two children flung themselves into his arms. Seeking guidance, Jedi Younglings are children none the less.

“I’ll get you two out of here.” He promised. “We need to move however, the clones are coming. I know of some secret passages under the temple, very few know them.”

‘Vader probably does. He was a known troublemaker as a padawan.’ He mused, but had to risk it. No other escape. He moved past them and approached the first crib set.

Twins! He was surprised. Dark puffs of hair on one, blond on another but even at such a young age he could see their relation. The force presences may as well be anchored to each other. He was stunned, twins were a blessing usually. Immensely powerful and in sync every time force sensitive twins came about.

He grabbed the blonde one gently and watched as the nearly year old child finally opened his eyes revealing sea foam green and when he saw Eraqus his force presence sang in joy then sang brighter when he saw Terra and Aqua staring curiously, both clutching at Eraqus robe. 

“Terra, Aqua. This is…” he paused, glancing down towards the crib. “Ventus.” Twins. A blessing in the middle of chaos and death. He had to get them out here. 

“And Vanitas.” His eyes shifted towards the other crib and name tag.

Kark, he should have thought this through, he realized as he looked over the row of cribs. What to do, he mused as he looked down at Terra who was gazing about in confusion, still clinging to Aqua who was watching Eraqus intensely. 

He started to move for the other when an explosion rocked the room, clones poured in.

“No!” He cursed as he shifted to protect them from falling debris. A wave of his hand caused the falling rocks to stop from landing on children, a second wave tossed all the falling debris towards the clones who were pouring in. 

The clones who hadn’t been knocked around by the falling debris opened fire at them, focused on the threat over the children. Terra and Aqua yelped and hid behind the master

He swore, he couldn’t run and fight carrying two babies.

He gave a regretful look and made a decision that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He memorized the sight of young Vanitas face who was now watching his brother with focused eyes, the green the same as Ventus’

‘I’m sorry.’ He though, as Vanitas green eyes shifted towards Eraqus, being one of the few not crying in the room. Young Ventus was getting restless in Eraqus grasp himself due to the commotion. 

He took Ventus, and Ventus alone in arms and ran. 

“Terra! Aqua! Follow me!” He cried out as he collapsed the doorway behind him for ease, sealing his heart with the room. The children at his side, Eraqus ran for his life. Away from the Jedi Temple, away from the Clone Troopers, and away from Darth Vader.


	2. Trials and temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayfinder kids bonding, trials happen, and the plot kicks off.

Ventus crashed to the ground with an audible thud, kicking up dust and sand. As the blond teenager rose he shook his head to clear the metaphorical sand from his mind. He stood up, dusting the sand from his Padawan robes.

“Ven!” A melodic voice cried out in concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’m all good, Aqua!” Ventus turned look at the teenager who had shouted and gave a wide grin towards the force prodigy in their midst. She was his big sister as far as he was concerned, she had been there for him as long as he could remember. She had been a friend, a voice of compassion and warmth and he was dedicated to her immensely. Aqua however, satisfied with Ven being okay, rounded on the other male in their group.

'"Terra! What are you thinking?" she said, sternness coloring her tone, biting down on her annoyance. Ventus’ eyes shifted towards the male, who was brushing off the woman’s concern. The twenty year old’s massive frame shifted as he shrugged.

"C'mon. Ven's a trooper," he commented with a grin in Ven’s direction. “A little toss like that won’t bother him.” Ven nodded in affirmation. The boy desperately wanted to be as strong as Terra, as collected. The elder boy seemingly everything a Jedi should be to the teenagers mind. 

“Ven doesn’t even have a lightsaber yet,” Aqua argued in return and Ventus’s fond smile dropped. Master Eraqus had barely gotten out alive from Planet Ilum trying to retrieve crystals for Terra and Aqua, and spent weeks recuperating. Ventus understood, logically, how he could not yet have a lightsaber but it was hard not to feel left behind, at times.

Ventus paused, drowning out their bickering and released his frustration into the Force. 

‘There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.’ 

He exhaled as he finished reciting the Jedi Code to himself, a mantra that had been pounded into his head by Master Eraqus since he could walk. It was something he could lean on when things got rough in his life, and a source of strength they had spent hours pouring over the philosophical implications of it. 

"Aqua, I'm fine," he said with a smile, cutting them off. "I promise." He was too used to their harmless, overprotective bickering. “‘Sides, you guys have your trials tomorrow! You’re both going to be real Jedi Knights! I think Terra gets a pass if I wind up with a bruise or two.” 

Ventus bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning. Sometimes, he felt he was more excited for his friends than they were.

They had offered to wait till he was ready.

He didn’t remember the temple at all, not like Terra or Aqua did. He didn’t have memories of running through the halls with other children, of massive class sizes, of how pure the Force felt before the fall. What he had gained, however, was a reverence of the Knights of old. Of the tales Eraqus had spun for him as bedtime stories. 

Aqua smiled down at Ventus, giddy beyond belief. Terra and her had dreamt of this since they were children, since before… everything. Since before they ran, since before they had arrived here.

Unlike Terra, her memories of the Purge were muddled, reduced to smells and vague flashes. Ventus loved the planet they hid on, Ossus, but her and Terra, when alone, had discussed the mutual longing for home. They had spent more time on Ossus than Coruscant, but Ossus was not home to them. Ossus was a veritable oasis of green plant life, a peaceful place lacking the bustle of humanoid life, but in Aqua's heart it couldn't hold a candle to the commotion and life of the city planet.

Aqua loved Ossus' Great Jedi Library, where she and Ventus spent countless hours, but it was not the comfort of home. Home had been shattered along with all their childhood dreams.

Gaining Knighthood, however? That would feel like a victory, the first real one since the Fall. Terra and her had many discussions about what it meant. They were, in likelihood, the first generation of a new generation of Jedi. They were, in likelihood, the start of a new era. They felt that weight upon themselves immensely. 

“You know what, you’re right.” Aqua said with a smile, ruffling Ven’s hair, despite his protests, and and locking eyes with Terra. She couldn't fight the smile stretching across her face.

The two shared a fond look for a moment, both trusting each other immensely. They were a team, nothing could rip the three of them apart. It was a fact they had reiterated time and time again to each other. Terra and Aqua would’ve waited for Ventus to be ready for his trials if Ventus hadn’t pushed them himself.

“Hey, guys?” Ventus eyes sparkled as he started. “Attachment is forbidden.”

Aqua laughed as Terra reached over and tugged part of Ven’s robes up over his head in mock frustration. Aqua put a hand over her mouth to muffle the laugh that threatened to escape. Terra and Ventus bickered loudly and she laughed outright when Ventus yelled that Terra’s attitude was the path to the dark side and Terra scowled back.

They worked so hard get under each others skin.

“You two make the worst brothers.” Aqua decided, and turned and walked to one end of the sand pitt, ignoring their sputtering. She stuck the wooden staff she’d been training with for Ven’s benefit into the edge of the sand, drew her lightsaber from her belt and spun to face Terra head on.

“Ven’s earlier point stands.” She said, shifting into a battle stance as the brilliant blue blade sprung to life with a snap-hiss. She held the blade behind her as she settled into her battle stance, a rare competitive look in her eyes. “I promise I won’t do any ‘fancy tricks’.” 

Terra looked up from his squabble with Ven, at the girl across the pit from him. Aqua had a habit of thrashing him in their spars, and Terra wished he could look half as elegant as he did so. He slowly rose to his full height and the Force shifted with his amusement and joy. It snapped between them, Terra communicating wordlessly that this was going to be his win. As he handed his wooden ‘training saber” over to Ven and pulled out his own ‘saber he spoke.

“As you wish.”

With a matching snap-hiss his own emerald green blade sprung into existence. His own battle stance sat lower than Aqua’s. His own stance set lower than Aqua’s and was meant to utilize his massive strength and brawn to his advantage

Terra charged.

Ventus was fixated as he watched the two spar from the sideline, the sun having set not long ago. The only lights were the two ignited sabers. He watched as Aqua danced around Terra with superior speed and precision, as Terra would catch an opening and immediately press Aqua with every ounce of strength. On good days, on days where he pushed himself to the limit, he could keep up with them. Ventus was awestruck by their performance before him, a testament to how far they had come. Terra, Aqua and Ventus knew each others moves sometimes better than they knew their own after nearly fourteen years of training side by side. 

‘We’re the best team the Jedi will ever produce.’ Ventus pledged to himself as Aqua was nearly ringed out, but a nimble hop and skip had her behind Terra and swinging at his back.

They went on for another half an hour before the two elders called it a draw and fell back onto their rears in exhaustion. Terra wiped the sweat from his brow as he laid back in the sand pit, a laugh on his features. A tie, again. These days, they had more ties than straight wins between either of them. 

“While we have a moment,” Aqua started moving towards a bag she had dragged out with her and left the edge of the training arena. “I made something for us.” Behind her, Terra and Ventus glanced at each other, confused. With a jingle, she pulled three glowing charms out from her bag. Each was shaped like a star. As she handed them over, the Force blossomed with Light, and the felt tugs on their rudimentary training bonds with each other the Jedi developed over time and closeness. 

Aqua handed Ventus one that was an emerald green, like a forest encased in metal. 

Terra received one that shined bright orange in the limited light they had available. 

Aqua, flashing hers at the boys, was like a deep blue ocean.

“I know a good Jedi is supposed to have no possessions, but we aren’t exactly proper Jedi while here.” She started, suddenly nervous. Mentioning their location in that way somehow felt taboo. “According to the archives, there exists a planet out there somewhere with star shaped fruit. When you share them with someone you are bound together for eternity.” 

Aqua sat up straighter as she spoke. “I wanted to replicate that as best as I could. They are designed to glow faintly when we’re near.” She said, tying hers to her belt as she spoke. 

“Aqua, thank you.” Ventus said as he tied his to his belt. Terra was busy with moving his closer to, and further from theirs watching the glow increase and decrease. 

“Masterful craftsmanship. I was wondering what you were held up in the lightsaber forge for.” Terra commented. 

“Very good performance, all three of you. Aqua, that was also well spoken.” A fourth voice rang out, all three turned to see Eraqus standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. Ventus, the closest to the door, twisted to look and the Force sang with joy from him. 

“Master!” Ventus greeted, identical grins on Aqua and Terra’s faces not too far behind him. 

Terra was steps ahead of Aqua in coming to stand beside Ventus, the trio of Jedi Padawans just thrilled to see their Master. Eraqus gave nod to the three, one hand ruffling Ventus’ hair who didn’t protest this time, never for Eraqus. 

“You two will make fine Knights.” The Master said, eyes focused on Terra and Aqua before turning to Ventus. “And you, one day, an even finer Knight. Who knows, maybe you’ll be the one to take my spot.” Eraqus stepped back to observe them. He appreciated what he saw in his pupils, he worked hard to maintain a respectable distance, to hold true to the ‘No Attachment’ rule of old but when he had raised all three of them into the fine adults before him he found it difficult. 

He would never admit that. 

Ventus had grown up strong under his watch, quickly growing into a nimble speed-based fighter. Eraqus had already begun instructing him in the basics of Ataru. He had never been told of the abandoned twin, however. Eraqus was still pained by leaving young Vanitas behind, still remembered those calmer eyes watching him handle Ventus. Ventus seemingly had no knowledge that one half of himself was missing in the force, but Eraqus could sense Ventus’ presence brush against that of everyone who entered the room, as if searching. It tore at Eraqus whenever they encountered someone new. 

Aqua had become extremely proficient in every technique he threw her way, though preferred the mental arts to the physical. She had been the first in the group to master shielding and cloaking her presence, surpassing Eraqus by the time she was a young teen. She reminded him of the Sages and Shadows of old. He could trust her, she was dependable whenever he needed her. Had the Order been intact he knew he would be looking at a future Council Member. 

But Terra - where did Eraqus begin? The boy struggled. Until a few years ago, Terra still awoke with nightmares from what he had witnessed in the temple. Eraqus remembered the boy struggling to not draw upon the dark side as a boy after they had escaped from the temple. Long counseling sessions between the two had lessened it with age, but Eraqus found old fears never went away entirely. However, the boy cared so deeply for his friends and family it hurt Eraqus that he had to teach the boy caution. Had they not been in exile, on the run, hunted, Eraqus would gladly foster the boys desire to help everyone. Terra had, on outings to other planets, made easy friends with everyone and it hurt Eraqus he had to screen every word Terra, Aqua and Ventus said for safety reasons.

Eraqus had brought them to an old Jedi Temple on the far outer rim, Ossus. It was a few minutes away from the Wild Space and uncharted territories. Very few Imperial Patrols ventured out this far and never to this planet, making it perfect for Eraqus’ goal of hiding away. The planet had once been a far reaching outpost during the Great Jedi-Sith War.

Working on repairing the temple had become a treasured bonding activity between the three of them as they restored parts of the Great Temple and Library. Young Ventus was proving to have a knack for the whole thing. 

The greatest treasure this planet had offered them, however, had been remnants of suits of Mandalorian Steel, deep within the confines of the temple. It had taken effort, but they pieced together enough suits for the four of them.

“Come along. It is getting late and you have a big day tomorrow.” Eraqus said, gesturing for them to follow him inside. “Unless you three would rather stay outside? Playing in the sand?” 

He laughed lightly as Aqua called back over her shoulder, passing him into the temple. “It's just like a day at the beach, Master.” 

\-- 

Terra sighed in relief as he left the room for the Trial of the Flesh. The Trial was meant to make sure Jedi could persist despite the pain, despite great difficulty, for the good of people and the galaxy. His entire body had been put under intense pressure and he had been instructed to simply help the holographic people of the room. Terra had found it easy. After all, Terra wanted to help people at any cost and lived his life for that idea. As Terra moved forward he rolled his neck to loosen it up, the stress from the Trials so far had left him stiff and arching in pain. He took a moment and realized he was three trials of five down. Over halfway done. It didn’t feel real. 

Trial Of Insight he had been the hardest for him so far. He had been confronted with force spirits, tasked with looking at their hearts and scrying their true intentions. Some had wished him harm, some to help. Terra had always struggled with giving his trust too freely, wanting to see the good in people.

For the Trial Of Courage, Terra had been tasked with overcoming his own fears and saving mental projections of Jedi students from the Imperial army. The sight of the soldiers clad in gleaming white armor had pulled up memories from long ago had momentarily frozen Terra in his tracks, but he had ignored the lead weight in his stomach and pushed past his fear to save the young Jedi. When he had emerged from his meditation back into the empty room, Terra had found himself panting. The fire, the smoke, the cries had been all too realistic. Likely pulled from his own memories. 

Terra stepped forward into the next room and blinked. In the other rooms he had to assume his meditative trance to draw upon the Trial, but here, in the room he ancient Jedi Temple of Ossus had for Trial Of Spirit, a figure already stood. The black cloak the figure wore was pulled tight, and Terra couldn’t get much of a read on his face with the hood pulled up and turned away from Terra.

“Who’re you?” Terra asked, hesitantly. He was already on guard. The figure’s head rose a fraction and turned around, the obscured face tilting his head to stare at Terra slightly. His deep voice reverberating across the chamber as he hummed in thought.

"I'm what's left. Or...maybe I'm all there ever was." It said after a long moment. That made no sense to Terra. Terra crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the hooded man. He passively noticed they were of the same height and build.

“Could you be any more vague?” Terra asked, a smirk pulling at his lips as he tried to put on a brave face. This room was unnerving him. “I need you to move so I can pass my trial, so if you wouldn’t mind getting out of my way.”

"What a shame...and here I thought we could be friends." The cloaked figure chuckled, finally reaching up for his hood. The figure was a man in his early thirties with silver hair, and piercing yellow eyes that momentarily stopped Terra’s heart. What really got to him however? He also wore Terra’s face. 

“My name, is Lord Xemnas, and I am everything you could possibly dream of if you simply embrace the Dark Side.” The black cloaked figure, Xemnas, started circling the Jedi, ignoring Terra’s shocked face. Terra had gone stiff as board at being confronted by his own dark side given human form. His eyes roamed over the figure, taking in the differences. He was a tiny bit older, he could feel the power the man possessed as it seeped out and blanketed the room. He reminded him of what he had seen at the Temple all those years ago, and worst of all, his own face looking oh-so-pleased with himself. 

This was most certainly him, fueled by the power of the Dark Side. The man had such confidence, the kind Terra had never quite achieved. However, what was the cost? The Dark Side corrupted his very being. Just being in the same room as Xemnas was putting a pressure on his lungs. The Dark Side had caused Darth Vader to march on the temple and cut down those he had called friends. 

“I’ll never be like you.” Terra hissed after a moment. 

“Why would you not want to be? You want power to protect those closest to you. You remember the power Vader had in the temple. You try not too, but deep at night, you remember the Dark. You wonder about it. You want that power for yourself.” His voice bounced off of stone walls of the room. "Champion of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" 

Terra felt hate in his veins for the phantom before him. It was worse he was right, he always felt the darkness just a touch away. All Terra would have to do is slip once, and he knew it. He knew at every waking moment. 

“Because it’s the path of death and destruction.” The Jedi said, reiterating the words he had been told time and time again. “Vader fell.” 

“But Vader had always been dangerous, even before the fall. You are not. You have good intentions. The Dark Side only destroys your body if you are unworthy, after all, look at me. I am completely fine.” His sickly yellow eyes staring into Terra’s blue ones as Xemnas reached out, and clasped a hand onto Terra’s shoulder. “Take my gift. Power that so rightfully belongs to you.” 

That was when Terra felt it surge through him. He looked down at his own arm in shock as he clenched his fist. He didn’t feel cold, he didn’t feel anything for a moment other than an inexplicable burst of strength. For a moment he felt like he could do anything, he was strong, he was fast, he was incredible!

“Good, Terra. Good.” The phantom of the Dark Side couldn't help but smirk as the dark aura briefly consumed Terra. Although he was but an impression of what may be, his satisfaction was no less real. He watched as Terra flexed his hands and turned them over in fascination at his own strength.

“I can do anything. I could avenge the fallen Jedi. I could keep Aqua and Ven safe. This is—“ He reached further into the well of power when he felt it. The chilling cold gripped his throat and whispered in his ear. He could have it all, that much was true, but he would have to give up his soul. The well of darkness threatened to swallow him up and never let him go again. He floated at the edge of the abyss and started to sink into it’s cold depths.

It tugged at his feet, attempting to draw him down.

“No!” Terra physically recoiled away from Xemnas, who simply raised an eyebrow and let his extended arm lower. Terra shook slightly from the sudden loss of feeling and shock to his system. He glared up at Xemnas. “Never! I’ll never use that power!” .

Xemnas shook his head at Terra’s insistence. Foolish. 

“The Dark Side is merely the deep end of the pool you wade in currently. You stand comfortably where your feet touch the ground, afraid to venture deeper and let yourself float freely. The Dark Side is the natural state of a being. One must work to hold themselves up into the Light. Keep that in mind as you pass into your next trial. You have rejected the Dark Side for the Trial, but you will never be free entirely, and remember. I am most certainly a potential future for you. I am you, the shadow of what may be.” 

Xemnas slowly he vanished into a dark portal, leaving Terra alone with his thoughts, his doubts, and his fears.

Terra emerged shaken and Aqua noticed immediately. Her own Trials had been progressing smoothly, and she waited on Terra for their last one. The one they would do together. The Trial Of Skill. In theory, it was a simple combat test. As Terra got closer, however, she frowned up at him. 

“Terra?” Her fingers graced his upper arm, attempting to provide comfort. She was shocked when he nearly recoiled from her grasp, looking at her like he was just realizing she was there. ‘What have the Trials done to you, Terra?’ Aqua wondered. Were they jumping the gun? She was interrupted from her musings—and from asking Terra further questions—by Eraqus. 

“The fact you are both here instead of turning back says you have each passed your trials so far, and I congratulate you.” The Jedi Master said, a proud smile adorning his scarred face. Aqua beamed a proud, radiant smile up at her Master, and she was even aware of Terra coming out of whatever funk he was in to give the Master the soft smile she adored. She even saw Ven bouncing on the balls of his feet next to Master Eraqus, clearly excited.

“You both have one Trial left, the Trial of Skill. You have both requested to duel each other for the Trial, now we will not judge success based on who wins, but on how you perform. When you are both ready, you may begin. Remember, there are no winners—only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed.” He grabbed Ven and steered him away from the large open court yard that was about to become a battlefield. 

“Hey, Aqua.” Terra said as Aqua started to move to her side of the court yard. She paused, looking over her shoulder back at him. He suddenly seemed so confident again, so sure of himself and she gave him a soft smile.

“Yes, Terra?” 

“Thank you, for always believing in me, and good luck.” Terra said simply, his gaze locked onto his fellow students before stepping away to take his spot. 

Aqua nodded at his retreating back and moved to her side, settling into her battle stance. The two stared at each other for a moment, each determined to come out on top. This was what they had dreamed, even before The Purge, it was time. 

Terra moved first- he crossed the courtyard lawn in a swift run, and brought his saber down where Aqua had been standing a moment ago. His eyes widened a fraction at the speed at which she had disappeared. 

“On your left.” Aqua’s musical voice rang out, before a force push sent him flying across the courtyard. Right before he would hit the wall, Terra twisted. His arm was now behind him and he was poised. Another push off the stonewall seconds before his back would’ve hit it sent him rocketing back towards Aqua, spinning his saber in front of him. Aqua’s eyes widened as Terra approached, flying through the air from his force push. Her saber came up and deflected Terra’s to the side.

Terra’s feet hit the ground and he spun and swung at Aqua, her saber barely coming up to block his in time, and he saw her eyes widen at the incredibly strength he put into his swings. A flurry of saber blows would swing into her guard. 

Aqua’s arms shook painfully with every swing of Terra’s lightsaber. ‘Force, he is strong.’ She mused before she caught her opening. A kick to the gut knocked the wind from Terra and a force push sent him tumbling end over end. She watched as he barely managed to right himself as he skid across the grass. Aqua was already on him, however, her saber a blur as she spun it like a buzzsaw towards Terra’s head. 

Even after he had rolled away she kept spinning it, preventing Terra from getting in close. She had to change the game up. Experience taught her that a raw saber fight competition would leave him the winner by a long shot. Her abilities lay in the mental and force arts.

She grinned wide, to which she received a confused face from Terra, who had been busy examining her guard for weaknesses. Aqua closed her eyes and reached out, and after a moment, everything started to shake. The walls, the pillars, even the ground itself. 

‘Force quake? Here?’ Terra’s mouth dropped a fraction in surprise. If allowed to amp up she could start vibrating him and everything around him into nothingness. He had seen her put so much power into a quake it had dissolved a portion of the temple to dust. The worst part was that she was in complete control of her massive psychic strength.

He took a step forward, when everything around him came apart. The walls tore into large chunks as portions of the floor started to lift. Terra gulped loudly when she opened her eyes again, a confidence shining in them as as the quake settled. The debris started to float in circles, picking up speed.

“Head’s up.” Aqua called as the massive chunks of rock, dirt, gravel, and stone all threw through the air with frightening speed and impacted his body. He grunted in pain and tried to cut through objects with his saber but quickly ran into a problem. He was rapidly doubling the size of her arsenal, and she had such control over the storm, when he tried to take control over pieces he got a mental slap on the hand. 

Terra desperately kept cutting at the storm of objects. He needed the strength to get through the storm and at Aqua. He was afraid, not for his life but of making rank. He didn’t want to be left behind! He needed more strength! He had put on a terrible showing so far, and he felt his dreams crumbling under him. 

That was when he remembered the burst of strength he had felt just a short time ago! That could get him the strength to persevere! But his mind recoiled at its own thought. How could he use that power? Across the clearing, Aqua had gotten tired of Terra being on the defensive and went in for another attack. Rocks and boulders bombarded Terra’s body.

He groaned under the weight and damage of the boulders slamming into him, remembering how the strength had been there for a minute before the chill of the dark had reached his heart. He would only need a brief moment, right? He could control it! He knew he could! He had no more time to think.

Eraqus stood straighter as he felt Terra change. A cold swept through the boys force presence. He couldn’t be…? It was just a moment, that was all. But a moment in time, still exists. 

Terra pushed through the oncoming storm, his blade blurred into a circle with how fast he spun it. As he pulled back from the power his saber was at Aqua’s neck. Her eyes were wide with shock at the sudden turn and there was a thunderous crash as everything she had been levitating crashed to the ground. Suddenly, Terra realized what he had done. 

“Enough!” Eraqus cried, standing up. “Terra, you are the victor for the fight.” The boy pulled back, saber de-igniting. Aqua stood straighter, shock on her face giving way to joy. She, had apparently missed what Terra had done. 

“ Terra—” Aqua started, but was cut off by Eraqus. 

“Terra, do you realize what you did?” Eraqus glared. Terra was quiet. “You drew on the power of the Dark Side to overcome Aqua.”

Terra drew further into himself and stared down, stunned at his own actions. Now Ventus and Aqua gaped at Eraqus, shocked. Terra kept his eyes firmly on the floor. 

Aqua’s eyes zipped between Eraqus, who was somewhere between rage and the most acute disappointment she'd ever seen, and Terra. She gulped. She hadn’t even realized Terra had used the Dark Side to cut through her storm with such speed. 

“Terra! I have told you time and time again that the Dark Side is the path of destruction! Do you want to end up like Vader?” Terra’s Master roared. Terra flinched back. Eraqus sighed. 

“Aqua, through your tremendous display, you have attained the rank of Jedi Knight. Terra, I’m sorry. You do not pass. You are allowed to take the Trials again in another few months. Aqua’s Knighting ceremony will take place tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. Dismissed.” 

As soon as he was allowed to leave, Terra ran. He didn’t pause to look at Aqua or Ventus in the process, he just fled the room. Aqua stared up at Terra’s retreating back before rounding on Eraqus, who had Ventus already doing the same.

“Master!” Ventus pleaded. “He has never done that before! Just one pass?” Eraqus shook his head, Distress clear on his face. His hand tugged at his chin, musing over what to do about Terra. 

“I think you came down too hard on him, Master!” Aqua argued with a frown. “The Trials are a huge ordeal, I’ve seen our history. He isn’t the first to falter. Most people don’t pass their first trials.” As she said that, however, pride blossomed in her chest at her own accomplishment. 

 

Eraqus nodded slowly. “You are…right.” He admitted after a moment. “After the ceremony tomorrow. I’ll speak with him and apologize. After we have both cooled off. I was just, afraid of what has happened in the past. I still dream about the Temple, and for a moment I was afraid again.” 

The two teenagers blinked in surprise. 

“Master,” Ventus started, his hand reaching out to tug on Eraqus’ sleeve with determination on his face. “Terra is stronger than that. He could never fall, and you say all the time the battle against the Dark Side never ends. We are tempted time and time again.” 

Eraqus couldn’t help but be surprised at having his words thrown back into his face. “Very well, I’ll talk with Terra tomorrow morning. I’m sure all will be well.” Eraqus said, before ushering them from the room. He had to find the best way to hold Aqua’s ceremony tomorrow. 

He nodded at the two as he walked the other way. He couldn’t wait to do Terra’s Knighting, or Ventus. Everything would turn out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everybody! 
> 
> So the first real chapter that got Beta'd and everything. Shout out to nonbinaryxion for handling that, I adore them immensely!
> 
> I have the next chapter done already, just brushing it up and getting the editing and beta-ing done before I post it.
> 
> If you liked it, tell me what you liked and if you didn't, tell me what I can improve on?? 
> 
> Pce out yall.


	3. Misguided Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra comes to a decision, Aqua gets a shiny new promotion, Ventus has a chat, and Eraqus stresses.

Terra stood in silence in is room for a long while. He stared at the stone walls vacantly, barely recognizing them as the walls he had looked at for over ten years. He didn't notice the vortex of the Force around him, its light disturbed. He didn't notice the wind ruffling his clothes, stirred by his own distress

For a long time, all Terra thought about was one thing. 

‘I failed. I used the Dark Side.’ Over and over, pounding inside his skull like a drum beat.

It was maddening, but he couldn’t stop himself. A few times, he had heard his door beep distantly, someone requesting entry. He didn’t even look up to see who. Someone had hit the buzzer about nine times under a minute. It was well into the dead of night when he finally stirred from the place he had he’d been standing for hours, his muscles protesting from either the day’s stresses or the hours of inactivity.

The Jedi felt like he was suffocating. Suddenly uncomfortable in his own skin, in his room, in the Great Jedi Temple. His breath came short and difficult. He paced back and forth, unaware of the storm he was stirring in the Force shooting off lightning bolts of anguish and stress to the only other person awake in the Temple at this time of night.

As his listener rose to investigate, Terra froze in his pacing. His presence settled. He decided on his next course of action. Terra pulled up a chair and grabbed his data-pad, furiously typing his thoughts and scouring what limited information they had about the galaxy at large.

Being in hiding didn’t grant them the best information, but he had a plan and he would follow through.

\-- 

Aqua fidgeted. Wearing formal and proper Jedi robes was a rarity for any of them. Her fingers tugged at the sleeves of the long robe and the tight wrappings that went up to her hands. Terra always joked about it being more of a bathrobe than anything. Eraqus was the only one who stuck to proper Jedi robes. These days; it was too much of a giveaway on other planets of their fugitive status. The tan robes and brown cloak were supposed to be symbolic in the heyday of the Jedi Order after all. 

Her musings on the nature of robes weren’t enough to distract from the lead weight in her gut, however. The anxiety of being promoted alone. The fact Terra had refused to join them that morning. Hadn’t even left his room since failing his trials, nor had he answered his door. On one hand, this was the culmination of everything they had dreamed off, had worked towards for her entire life. She wanted to jump around in joy. She wanted to sing and dance.

On the other? Terra hadn’t passed. Since they had come to Ossus, there wasn’t a single time she imagined this moment without him by her side. That he wasn’t the pillar of strength she was used too. That thought kept crushing her rising excitement.

Ventus’ elation from the far corner of the room shone like a beacon in the force. Aqua had been concerned over how tired he seemed this morning, but he’d brushed it off. She focused on his enthusiasm, let it infect her; she put aside her worries about Terra and released them into the Force. She centered herself on the here and now. Her gaze snapped up to Master Eraqus signaling she was ready. 

The lights in the room went out with a shifting of Eraqus’ hand. Aqua took a deep breath and bowed, thinking ‘This is it.’ There was the snap-hiss of a lightsaber in front of her. The emerald-green blade illuminated both of them, and she was distantly aware of Ventus’ gasp. Eraqus bent the blade to hover just above her left shoulder.

“Aqua. I have raised you since you were a small girl. I spirited you away during the greatest trial of our lives, and yesterday I watched you make all of us—and generations of Jedi—proud. You excelled beyond my teachings, using more than I have given you.” He took a moment to admire her Force presence, a shining beacon of light. Everything a Jedi should be. It didn’t feel incomplete like Ventus’ did. It wasn’t the heavy weight of Terra’s. It was a shining, unblemished beacon of light.

He shifted the lightsaber to her other shoulder. 

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." He made a sweeping motion. Traditionally, this would have severed the padawan’s braid, if they hadn’t had to abandon the tradition for safety.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi Knight. Knight Aqua, you may rise,” Eraqus said, stepping back and raising his Lightsaber in front of his face. The title of Knight felt heavy in the still air. In the dim light of his blade, he was aware of Aqua rising to her full height and grabbing her own saber, standing equal to him as her sapphire-blue blade snapped into existence. They stood as equals and the force bloomed with light between them. Pride and acceptance and rightness swelled between them and they couldn't tell their own feelings from those of the Force, swallowing them all in its joy.

Then the lights came back on, sabers fell to their sides and de-ignited. Eraqus smiled, struggling to contain his tears and emotions, but Aqua didn't bother. She surged forward to wrap her Master in a hug as Ventus cheered. 

The only person missing was Terra, they all knew. Even as the Force sang and filled the room, they felt the empty spot between them like a void..

“I’ll go get him!” Ventus cried and booked it towards Terra’s room. He was tired of his friend hiding away.

Eraqus watched the boy run, scratching at his chin. ‘One down, two to go.’ The elder Jedi mused. Aqua had disentangled herself from him as Ventus took off, closing her eyes to listen to the Force sing. But Eraqus' eyes wandered to Aqua, uneasy

“Go after him.” Eraqus commanded her of Aqua. “I have a bad feeling about this. About Terra. Terra must still be very upset for him to not be here on a day like this as it is.” He paused. “I’ll have to get used to not giving you orders.” He chuckled, fondly putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Forgive an old man.”

 

"It's okay," she teased, a smirk pulling at her lips, "Eraqus. The aging are allowed to make mistakes." With that she strolled after Ven, struggling not to laugh at Eraqus' face.'

Moments before she got to Terra’s room, however, she felt Ventus flare up in the force. Shock/hurt/loss pierced through her skull. It felt so strong that for a moment, she wondered whether the emotions were hers or Ven’s.

“Ven?” she murmured, before taking off in a sprint. She skidded to a halt outside Terra’s door, unignited saber already in hand. It was open. Inside stood Ven, who held a datapad in his hand his expression a confused and crestfallen expression on his face. But…where was Terra? 

“Ven?” The Knight asked, prodding at his mind with the Force as her hand reached out for him. 

He snapped to attention before she grabbed him. “Aqua! Terra! He left!” Ven cried out as he thrust the datapad at the girl. Before even reaching out, she expanded her senses to every corner of the Great Temple and beyond to the forests, straining as far as she could reach.

She couldn’t find him. The lead weight in her stomach was back.   
She took the pad from Ven with more force than intended, but neither of them noticed. Something was very, very wrong. Ven announced he was checking Terra's search history on the holo-terminal as Aqua frantically scanned the data-pad. Terra had written something.

“Aqua, Ven, Master. 

I’ve thought long and hard about everything, about my usage of the Dark Side, and what it means to be a Jedi. I am leaving for a bit to see the universe. To find myself. I know it's dangerous to go alone, as I’ve been told time and time again, but I can’t stay here. I feel like I’m suffocating. I still see everything in my nightmares. The Fall. The Purge. I believe my darkness comes from that. I’ll be back soon. With a clearer head.

Terra.”

Aqua cursed as she finished reading it. What was he thinking? Ven spoke up, frantic, pointing at the holo-terminal Terra had used. 

“He was looking at Jedi sympathizing planets! His top searched one was Alderaan!” They had a few one-man shuttles in the hangers, and they were all briefed on how to pilot them in the event of emergencies, so Terra was certainly capable. Aqua’s mind raced. Terra would easily know how to evade security, —hell, he’d helped design the droid and camera patrol paths. She clutched the datapad tight in hand, her knuckles white. 

“Master!” Ven gasped and Aqua whipped around. Eraqus stood there, concern on his face.

“I came when I felt your concern.” he said, looking around the room for a threat. They worked quickly to catch Eraqus up to speed, who by the end was too stricken to stand, sitting on Terra's bed.

“Master?” Aqua prodded after they finished, her and Ven clearly uncertain. The elder sighed, suddenly showing his years. He looked very, very tired. 

“Aqua,” The Master began, hesitating. Aqua noticed he wouldn’t properly looked at either of them. She frowned. “Go to Alderaan. Bring him home. Avoid detection and patrols, chances are Alderaan is a hot bed for Imperial spies with its previous political leanings. I’m too old to keep up with him.” He sounded reluctant admitting even that.

“Master! Sure you don’t believe that,” Ven started, and Aqua nodded in agreement. “And I’m going too! If it's that dangerous, Aqua will need me!” Ven continued passionately. 

Aqua turned to refute him but Eraqus beat him her too it, his hands reaching out to steady Ventus and his shoulders tight. 

“Absolutely not. You don’t even have a lightsaber!” Eraqus snapped and Ven flinched at the reminder. Aqua sighed. 

“Ven, we’ll be back soon. Together again within a few days. I promise.” She said, ruffling his hair. Ven had always been incredibly attached to them, as if looking to them for...something. Once, she had wondered about it to Master Eraqus, but he had evaded her questions, saying it was to be expected with the way they live.

“I’m going…to get my things.” She muttered slipping from the room. She had a really, really bad feeling about this.

\--  
Aqua stood at the edge of her shuttle pad, eyes locked onto the empty space beside it. Terra really had left, huh? She had just finished loading her shuttle with her armor and supplies, enough for a two-man trip around the galaxy if need be. However, that empty shuttle pad next to hers, the only empty one, kept catching her eye.

She sighed before glancing at Ventus, locked in conversation with Eraqus, who had an uncharacteristically dark frown on his face. She wasn’t sure what they had been discussing while she had been busy loading her ship.

“—I can help!” She heard Ventus insist for the millionth time as she approached to say goodbye, for the moment.

“Ven, I’ll be fine.” Aqua said with a laugh. His smaller body twisted to look at the woman behind him, a protest forming on his lips again, but Aqua cut him off. “You’ll see us all again in a few days. I swear it.” She felt his force presence spike at her promise. Her fingers reached out and grasped the boy’s wayfinder briefly. “I swear on this.”

Ven nodded, satisfied. Aqua glanced up at Eraqus, who gave a fond smile.

“I’ll be here when you get back, Aqua. I’m sorry I’m not as useful in dangerous situations anymore.” Eraqus started, but Aqua motioned for him to let it go.

“I got this, Master.” A smirk tugged at her lips. Despite her bad feelings, she had a destination, and it was a simple retrieval mission. She was a Jedi Knight now!

“You really do need to get used to calling me Eraqus.” He said, fondness coloring his tone. “Now, bring back your friend. Any more time dallying is more time he risks being caught by the Empire.”

Aqua nodded. A few short strides had her on the shuttle craft she had named ‘Rainfell’ back when she’d claimed it for her own. She gave one last look behind her as the door closed. She etched the sight into her memory. Just in case. 

Eraqus, now with more pronounced gray than black hair, with his formal Jedi robes and his stern expression. Ventus, his odd black and white ensemble, a worried frown on his face. She observed them for as long as she could allow herself. Then the shuttle doors closed behind her.

Outside the ship, long after it had departed into the atmosphere, Ventus stood in the empty clearing. His gaze locked skyward, emotions a whirlwind: anxiety, fear, hope, love, acceptance. For once, he wasn’t able to release his emotions into the Force. 

\--

The first thing Ventus noticed when he slipped into his dreams for the night was the pressure on his back, as if someone was leaning against it. He was sitting in an empty field, watching the grass stretch on far beyond what his eyes could see. 

He knew, without turning, it would be the black haired boy again. His research had revealed that he was connecting to someone across impossible distances, maybe even a Force Spirit! Someone who had refused to pass on, or even couldn’t. At least, that was his theory. It was hard to tell with these things.

Ventus researched all forms of bonds and spirits not long after he had realized encountering the boy every few months wasn’t just once or twice dream. He knew he didn’t have any bonds that weren’t on this planet, so in his research into spirits he learned lost Force spirits could cling to people. It didn’t explain the boys aging with him, but maybe that was because he was young? He was just happy to have a friend his age.

In the dreamscape, they wore matching robes of pure white. The boy was nearly identical to himself other than the darker color of his hair. They only saw each other in his dreams. He didn’t think the black haired boy could hear him, and he knew he couldn’t hear the other boy. Even when he focused and tried to read the boys lips, it was if there was a filter over them! He couldn’t make out what the boy was saying.

He stood and smiled at the boy, who stood and gave him an exhausted look in return. He was always exhausted, always moody. Ventus supposed being dragged to this in-between place would be exhausting. He hadn’t told Eraqus or his friends about these visits. They felt like an escape from the harsh training they all underwent together and he wanted to keep it that way.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Ventus started, pacing and shifting nervously. “It has been a rough few days. Terra and Aqua are gone.” His hands opened and closed at his sides as he paused and the black haired mystery boy watched him, his eyes rapidly moving between Ventus’ hands and face with no discernable expression.

“I guess I should start at the beginning. So Terra and Aqua finally went through their Trails.” Ventus continued, clearly frustrated as he spun the tale of what had happened in the last few days. 

The black haired boy settled onto the grass to watch him through tired blue eyes. A silent sigh escaped his lips, but he seemed to be listening anyways.

\--

When Ventus awoke the next morning, stretching out his senses like an extra limb, reality came crashing back into his face. No Aqua, no Terra. The boy from his dreams wasn’t here for him to talk too. Eraqus was awake and on the far side of the temple. Ventus suddenly, archingly lonely.

His head turned to the side and saw the pieces of his lightsaber unassembled on the desk, and frustration well up within him. He was useless when his friends needed him! He had laid awake all night listening to Terra’s mental struggle in the Force, his presence turning over itself as he wrestled with his failure. If Ventus had reached out, maybe he could’ve helped Terra!

And Aqua had refused to bring Ventus along! He could help! In the Clone Wars, Masters brought their apprentices to the battlefield all the time! 

As he stared at the lightsaber he scoffed. The lack of a crystal was why he couldn’t help. They couldn’t even make him a training lightsaber. What about the force powers he had worked so tirelessly on perfecting for that reason?

He rose, and decided to try researching if one could make artificial lightsaber crystals. He wouldn’t be useless any longer. He was thankful the temple Eraqus had hidden them away in what was a center of learning, back in the day. He was even more thankful Eraqus had been one of the few to know of it’s location, having re-discovered it just before The Purges. At the time of the Fall, Eraqus had been two days away from revealing to Master Xehanort and the council what he had discovered.

It wasn’t long before he had dozens of books spread out before him, from ‘Lightsaber Legends’ to ‘Origins Of The Lightsaber’. At the moment he was focused on tales of the Jedi of old, dreaming about having a lightsaber of his own. ‘So much for research.’ He mused as turned the page to the next story, mindful of the aging book’s fragile pages. He briefly ached for the holo-books the actual Jedi Temple had. No need to be careful with those. 

Ventus pressed on: this one was about a Jedi who had to improvise after his focusing crystal had been destroyed.

‘Wielding his silver blade of Durindfire, Master Halcyon cut through the Sith Armies forces.’ 

Durindfire? Silver blade? Ventus’ fingers paused in their tracing off the page. He had never heard of such a blade before. 

The legend was dated to nearly four thousand years before. Almost the start of the Jedi Order, when experiments were being done on what was possible with lightsabers now that the Order was stable enough to do such experiments. 

He dug deeper into the archives, until he reached some of the older stories and poured over books of saber colors. He had gone through two books before, as a footnote at the end of the third book: ‘Rare Lightsaber Colors’.

‘Durindfire Crystals, found only when one is lucky on dry planets like Tatooine, have been substituted for Kyber Crystals. However, the hilt has to have more current regulars due to the current needing to pass through the crystal multiple times, often making the lightsaber unwieldy. That, combined with Kyber Crystals being far more abundant, led to them being unused by the majority of the Order.’

From there the book atransitioned into other rare saber types like the Darksaber, and Ventus stopped reading. His mind raced. Iif he added a handguard, he could cycle the power through the hilt and handguard to deal with the increased charge the blade needed. 

He slammed the book shut and raced off to the galactic map they had to locate more information about Tatooine. He found enough to satisfy himself, or dissatisfy, as it ended up being. 43,000 light years from the core, on the opposite side of the galaxy from them! A two week journey just to get there, with no stops! Ventus frowned. The planet was controlled by the Hutts, the big gangsters of the universe with no Imperial ties. At least, according to their old data.

Master Eraqus would never let him go alone, or want to make that journey without Terra and Aqua as it was. But if he got this lightsaber, he could help! He could help Aqua make sure Terra was safe! He even knew where they were going! His fingers drummed on the table as he thought about how to convince Eraqus to let him go, or at least go with him. 

There was no way. 

But he could steal a shuttle, like Terra. The thought sobered him. Would that make him a traitor to the Order? He was sure Terra was going to be in massive trouble when he got back. On the other hand, Aqua might need him! He wouldn’t have to be protected if the Empire found them, not if he had a lightsaber. He could fight.

His hand stopped drumming and drifted towards the green charm on his belt running over the smooth metal and glass. Together, as a team, forever. All of that meant everything to him. They were all he had.

The shuttle codes were held by each of them, and Eraqus had seemed too shocked to change the codes to Ventus’. He could build the hilt tonight and vanish before Eraqus woke up any wiser.

He strode out of the library with renewed purpose. He would not be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry this took a bit, I work in a tourism based job so summers are rough for me and I do most of my writing when its slow at work. 
> 
> I've been touching up my outline a bit but haven't settled down to keep working beyond this chapter yet but honestly the muse is strong.
> 
> Any questions, criticisms or anything I love engaging with you guys as readers. 
> 
> Once again a shout out to nonbinaryxion for helping me make sure my writing makes sense and isn't going in circles.

**Author's Note:**

> H'okay so this is my first time writing something lengthy and big. I've been writing RP stuff and small bits for years but this is my first time publishing something as a fanfiction and my first long project. 
> 
> I have an outline for what I want to do and I'm going to keep writing on my train to and from work. 
> 
> So please, let me know your thoughts and feelings on what I have so far?


End file.
